Huayuán
Geography Huayuán, which literally translates as "Garden", is an isolated nation, being cut off from the rest of the continent by a large and high massif. This massif, called the "Lóng jí" ("The Dragon's Back") is only passable during a short time in spring, when it is warm enough for the snow to melt, but not so warm that the passage is flooded by the water coming from the latter. Due to this, many people of the main lands didn't even believe that Huayuán really existed, taking it for a kind of fairy-tale. The country itself is dominated by a change of high, snow-covered mountains, which are only spartially inhabited on the one hand. Large monasteries, raising like sole fortresses can be encountered there, often inhabited by a group of deeply religious monks or scholars. On the other, we have deep, green valleys, often carved over centuries by the river leading through them. Along them, a variety of settlements gather, from the tiniest village with only a few huts close to the spring, to large, brimming metropolis at the river deltas. The rivers provide the most important way of transportation, since the mountain passes are rarely accessible. And if they are, highwaymen and wild beasts roam them, making the journey not exactly much safer. In summer, the same cherry trees that Zipangu is also famous for stand in full bloom, leaving even the ones that have lived there for all their lives speechless again. In winter, the nation is covered under a thick layer of snow. History The Reign of the Mistresses Society Unique in the history of Nova Mondo, Huayuán never had a male ruler throughout its history. Cultural as well as political live was always in the hands of women. Women worked as overseers at the farms, women regulated taxes. Women provided soldiers for the police and the army, and women educated the children (of course, also just women). At the age she reached maturity, a woman was allowed to choose up to three husbands and the same time, and she could get divorced again any time she wanted to. If that happened, the man would most likely not get married again, since his reputation would be severely damaged. There were even special schools, were men learned hot to behave like a proper husband. This included cooking, doing the laundry, taking care of children, tilling the fields, as well as satisfying his wife in bed. Apparently, most reasons for a divorce was that a man had not learned these things properly, and a family with only sons would be thrown into huge financial problems, since they had to make their sons into good husband material. Often, a couple would get divorced if the woman bore nothing but sons from her man. An unmarried man, or one not occupied with house chores or taking care of children, would work on the fields of a rich, female, land-owner. He would be left to the mercy of his overseers, which was a fate that should be avoided at all costs. Often, if an overseer asked for the culprit of a crime like theft of vandalism, the men would spill him, since they had to expect to be punished themselves otherwise. Love was regarded as impossible between men and women, since men were looked down upon, unworthy of receiving something intimate as love. Aside from sex for the sake of granting children, there were no intimacy between a wife and her husband. Rather, the love between women was deeply rooted in their culture and society, and brothels were regarded as respectable locations for women that seek relaxation. It needs to be mentioned, that aside from the male harem a woman could keep, she could also marry another woman. This occured quite often, and the ceremonials were held with great, luxurious feasts. Politics At the top of the state, the Empress reigned with unquestionable authority, being head of state and head of government in one person. Of course, no single person could control an entire state, so a court of informants, spies, sycophants, courtesans, ministers and councilors took care of daily business, wrote laws, collected taxes and everything else. At one day of the week, they would report to the empress and her court. They would judge her work with utmost sharp eyes, and if it should not meet the expectations, an advisor could be put to her side. The advisor had the duty to get rid of any mistakes or anything else that would hinder the work of the advised. If she would improve significantly, it was even possible for her to rise through the ranks. If she should fail, there was always a place in the harem of courtesans for the empress. Although the nation itself consisted of several, aside from the empress' rule, independent states, not a single war has been recorded in the history of Huayuán since the women had the reign. Although this might sounds unbelievable to an inhabitant of the main continent, there were actually several logical reasons for it. For once, the topography of the land with its high mountains and narrow valleys made it difficult, if not impossible to move troops. The only way to move them with a satisfying speed and capacity would have been the rivers. However, they were almost destined to be used for ambushes and traps, making every half-sane tactician refrain from using them as a way of transportation. Also, War was associated with the masculine god, so fighting and combat were looked down upon, regarded as barbaric and, in a negative way, "manly." A third, much more profane, reason was that women were just not cut out for combat. The ideal of beauty preferred slender women with flawless, fair skin, and no one was willing to risk that in a fight. Yet, since quarrels, feuds and disputes do not stay absent in any human society, they resorted to much more refined methods. Each court, no matter how small, had spies and traitors among its members. They would play along with the loyal women around the ruler, gathering information about wealth and mood among the people. If the seemed to had come, they would either assassinate the sovereign or blackmail him to sign a contract with his enemy. It was an unspoken rule, that a ruler was not taken seriously until he had not at least four spies on his court. As for foreign policies, there was little to none. Merchant had to apply for the license to trade with foreigners and their goods. The nations beyond the borders were looked with a mixture of distrust and disgust, for they were badmouthed as remote and barbaric. If an outside should try to step a foot over the border, he would be immediately captured by the secret police and never seen again. Culture & Religion As one can imagine, men played a little role in cultural live. Most goddesses or godly creatures worshipped were female. For their honor, big festivals were held in all four times of the year, and it was a rare occasion were men and women could enjoy an even together. As insignificant as the role of the men may have been, it was regarded as the will of the goddess to let them partake in the rites for her glory. The main deity was "Yuán Chandhi Lóng", the dragon of origin. Female, she slit her wrists to give birth to the rivers and the sea, and when she sheds, her scales fall down as snow. Moon and sun were her eyes, always watching over her children. Once a year, she would mate with her husband to give birth to the world once more, only to be independent through the rest of it. It may has been this very myth that sealed the men's fate of standing lower than the woman for all times. The Light arrives Since it was forbidden for foreigners, the Way had a hard time to come up with a method to spread their beliefs in Huayuán. Several coincidences came to their aid. First, there was an influential merchant that had taken an interest in the teachings about individual freedom and the lack of restrictions. She made sure to thoroughly study the books and scrolls of the Ways library before she returned to her home with the intention to help the ideology to spread. At the same time, a new Empress took over after the former one died after a long time of illness. Young and a bit inexperienced, she wanted to improve the situation of her people. Despite the piece inside of the borders, lots of families lived in relative poverty compared to the hedonistic court in the capital. The goal of the new Empress was to create a state were it would be easier to rise through society, and for this purpose, she got rid of most of her advisors, from which the most cling to their privileges and advantages. In this time of upheavals, the merchantress worked her way to the Empress, who was ready to accept new impulses and put them into action. Together, they welcomed a delegation of the Way and invited them on a journey throughout the whole country. Despite being horrified by the suppression of the men they witnessed, they believed that this custom would fade away as soon as the new ideology had established. In exchange for better trading conditions, the Way was allowed to build embassies and schools in Huayuán to spread their teachings. Now, a few years after their arrival, not that much has changed compared to before. The Empress is not the official ruler anymore, but she still holds a lot of power, and the situation of the men has not significantly improved either. However, they do not seem to take any efforts to change that either.Category:Locations Category:Nova Mondo Category:BacaloV